


Thorns and Roses

by Lemon_Jello



Series: My crippling Javid Addiction [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Betrayal, David Jacobs Needs A Hug, Fighting, Jack messed up bIGGGG TIME, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, Pre-Relationship, blood tw, dead ass though, like guys please read the tags, pls that tag im-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Jello/pseuds/Lemon_Jello
Summary: Jack, undeniably ruining his lovers life, struggles to keep on his feet. The questions is, will he be able to fix things?
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, more relationships to be tagged - Relationship
Series: My crippling Javid Addiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069637
Kudos: 4





	Thorns and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly just an introduction to the story that I wrote out on a whim so its a little bit short but I'm so excited to write this! Also I needed to write myself a villain David. Please tell me if you see any mistakes cus Im on one braincell rn.....anways enjoy my trash.

“ _ ‘Hello, beloved _ .” His voice was thick and crooked, those words were mockery. Utter, relentless, mockery. Jack felt himself get thrown onto the concrete, feeling the ringing in his ears run thick through his head. Blood pooled in front of his eyes, not realising it was his until he felt the agonising stinging coming from his side.

“S-stop.” Jack's voice was quiet and desperate. “You don't know what you’re doi-” and just like that, he was thrown again. At Least this time it was on the wall and not onto the unwelcoming floor beneath him.

“You took  _ everything _ from me.” The man in front of him hissed. “I think I know what i'm doing.”

A bash to Jack’s face is what he received as knuckles broke into his skin, and he didn't fight back. He didn't want to. Not even if all his bones were broken and he was battered, bloody, and bruised on the ground. 

“I'm sorry.” Jack whispered about as well as he could.

“OH, you’re fucking sorry huh? Well then that makes everything alright then, yeah?” 

“Yeah?” Jack replied, somewhat of a guilty smile on his face.

“Fuck you.” the man spat and let go of him.

“Look I know I ain't no saint, alright!” Jack breathed out. “B-but I didn’t want to tell ya…’specially since-”

“You’re a goddamn coward?” The taller boy in front of him completed his sentence. “I had to find out in a letter Jack. A LETTER.”

Jack looked down in shame. He knew the unbearable pain he had put him through. It would be a lie if he said he hadn't spent countless nights regretting it. Why did he have to be so stupid? If only he could take it all back, he would in a heartbeat, but it was too late. He had ruined everything for him...he had ruined his life.

“Why couldn’t you have just told me?” His voice broke. “W-why-”

“H-hey-” Jack reached his hand out to place it on his cheek but it was sharply smacked away.

“Don't you dare touch me. You- you don’t get to be the good guy this time.” His voice darkened. 

“That was one of the only things I had left AND YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME.” he sobbed out. 

“‘No secrets, David’.‘You can always trust me’.” he mocked Jack's tone.

“Dave-” Jack squeaked pitfully but was promptly cut off. 

“You LIAR!” David grabbed Jack's wrist, pulling him into his grasp. “I loved you.” tears ran down his face.

Jack's heart broke. He had done this to him, he had hurt the one he loved the most in more ways than one, probably losing his trust forever.

But David was right.

He was a god forsaken coward who had ruined everything. He remembered one last thrusting pain before blacking out, nothing but the cold night air waiting to consume him.

~~

  
  
  


“Dude is he dead?

“I don’t know dumb ass, is he breathing?”

“Chill out he’s gonna be fine.”

“He looks more like a floppy potato to me.”

“Dead potato.”

“For the last time, HE’S NOT DEAD.”

Jack could hear all the voices merge together until he regained some sort of conscientiousness and flew up onto his feet. “What happened?! Where- where's David?!”

His feet were still wobbly as he fell to the ground, dazed and dizzy. He took the time to take in his surroundings. He was back in the newsies lodging house and his wounds had been bandaged, he thanked the gods for his best friends.

“Easy there cowboy.” Crutchie hushed and held out his hand, helping Jack onto his feet.

Race snorted. “He beat your ass.”

“Shut up.” Albert huffed and elbowed him in the side earning a yelp from the blonde.

“Oh g-god.” Jack covered his mouth, letting the tears that felt like acid burning through his skin run down his face.The realization that this was all really happening was surreal. He rarely ever showed vulnerability like this around them like this, causing worry from the boys behind him.

“Dude dude, hey what's wrong?” Crutchie, Albert, and Race were immediately at his side.

“Yeah, I didn't think David could hurt a fly, but here you are looking like a beat up punching bag.” Race cocked an eyebrow.

“I don’t think i’ve ever seen him like that before, he looked-”

Jack abruptly spoke out. “I messed up…. _ really bad. _ ”

Crutchie sighed. “Kelly. What. did. You. do?”

  
  
  


~~

  
  
  


What had he done? David stared down at his hands, knowing full well they were covered in blood that was not his.

Funny.

He thought.

How easily everything was taken from him. His loved ones, his family. Gone.

He felt so betrayed. The one he always leaned on, the one he trusted, the one he loved with his whole entire soul...was the one who caused him all this pain. 

Maybe he shouldn't feel guilty about the blood stains on his shirt.

Maybe he shouldn't feel guilty about how he left him unconscious in the middle of New York.

Or maybe he shouldn't feel guilty about how much he was going to make Jack Kelly hurt.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> cliffhanger caught your tongue? sorry not sorry ;) Little thing I wanted to add is that the chapter title was actually a Benjamin Franklyn quote. ALSO FYI, MY DEAREST DAVEY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS FIC. MY DUMB ASS JUST REALIZED THEY'RE BOTH ABOUT A LETTER SO DON'T GET CONFUSED...anywaysss
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: thatlemonbetch.tumblr.com (or @thatlemonbetch)


End file.
